neosoulsilverfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Jetian/Emerald ZEXAL
570px|center Fabuła Historia dzieje się 2 lata po tym, jak Corey, potężna Trenerka z Sinnoh opuściła Kanto w nieznanym celu. Ale niestety będzie musiała znów wznieść się na szczyt swych możliwości, zwłaszcza gdy w nieznanym regionie Zexal toczy się wojna... Zexal of War 2 lata po wydarzeniach z HeartGold and SoulSilver. Corey, znana Trenerka z Sinnoh postanowiła ruszyć do regionu Zexal, by tam zakończyć karierę Trenera. Jednakże, ostatnio w Zexal dzieją się dziwne rzeczy. Tajemnicza grupa sześciu wojowników pod dowództwem tajemniczego "Anubiasa" łapie Pokémony trenerów i za pomocą tajemniczych kart zamieniają je w Shadow Pokémony. A na domiar złego, ta grupa składa się z dwóch zespołów, z którymi niegdyś Corey walczyła: Triadą R i Triadą Z. Teraz w nowym świecie, gdzie wrogiem może być każdy, Corey musi nie tylko znaleźć 5 części Klucza Zexal, ale i stawić czoła przeciwnościom losu, na jakie natrafia, a nawet opanować równowagę Burst, fuzji człowieka i Pokémona. Harvest of Darkness Ultimate Burst Warrior Odcinki Zexal of War EZ001|Zło przybywa!|Evil Arrival!|戦争の激怒！地域のゼアル！|Rage of War! Region Zexal!|March 15, 2003|1 Grudnia, 2011|Palkia Protect.png 200px}} EZ002|Technika Równowagi!|Balance Technique!|謎の鍵！バーストテクニック！|Mysterious key! The Burst Technique!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Damon Zekrom.png 200px}} EZ003|Anubiasa Wielkie Przybycie!|Anubias Cometh!|真の敵！六戦いのリーダー！|True enemy! The Leader of Six Battles!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Anubiass.jpg 200px}} EZ004|Marnotrawny Wojownik!|The Prodigal Warrior!|純粋なオーラを持つ戦士！ゲンリターン！|A warrior with a pure aura! Return!|March 15, 2003|1 Grudnia, 2011|Riley aura.png 200px}} EZ005|Jeździec Zielonego Węża!|Green Serpent Rider!|グリーンドラゴンライダー！蛇の女王！|Green Dragon Rider! Snake Mistress!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Mako Serperiorshiny.png 200px}} EZ006|Wróg w gnieżdzie!|Nest Enemy!|隠れたの敵！敵のの逆襲！|Hidden enemy! Return of the enemy!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Zekrom M14 Bolt Strike.png 200px}} EZ007|Prawdziwa Natura!|True Nature!|つのシャドウ！死の再誕！|Shadowed One! The Rebirth of Death!|March 15, 2003|1 Grudnia, 2011|Shadow Prove.jpg 200px}} EZ008|Shadow Pokémon Kontratakuje!|Shadow Pokémon Counterattack!|ダークポケモンが起こる！忘れられたカード！| Arise! The Forgotten Card!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Dialga Shadow.png 200px}} EZ009|Zamieć Wojownika Kyurema!|Kyurem Warrior Blizzard!|キュレムのブリザード！七つののバーストドラゴンの一つ！|Blizzard of Kyurem! One of Seven Burst Dragon!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Kyurem M15.png 200px}} EZ010|Gniew Ziemi!|Earth Rage!|グラードンの悟り！レイジの戦争！|Groudon Awakening! War of Rage!|March 15, 2003|1 Grudnia, 2011|Fake Groudon.png 200px}} EZ011|Turniej Walk Burst!|Burst Battle Tournament!|トーナメントバースト！偉大な戦いを始める！|Burst Tournament! Great Battles Begin!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Palkia Hyper Beam.png 200px}} EZ012|Równia Pochyła!|Downtown Spiral!|トーナメントバースト！スイートVSトレー！|Burst Tournament! VS !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Zorua NightDaze.png 200px}} EZ013|Finał Turnieju!|Tournament Final!|トーナメントバースト！決戦！|Burst Tournament! Decisive Battle!|March 15, 2003|1 Grudnia, 2011|Bianca Escavalier Iron Defense.png 200px}} EZ014|Trzeci Klucz Tajemnic!|The Third Key of Mysteries!|運命の鍵！運命の謎！|Key of Fate! Riddle of Fate!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Cilan Crustle Shell Smash.png 200px}} EZ015|Ostatni Sprawiedliwy!|A Last Warrior!|偽の攻撃！コーデをリベンジ！|Fake Attack! Revenge of the !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Mischa Purrloin.png 200px}} EZ016|Klucz do Zwycięstwa!|Victory Key!|起源に戻る！謎の鍵！|Return to the Origins! The Key of Mystery!|March 15, 2003|1 Grudnia, 2011|Arceus animeshiny.png 200px}} EZ017|Zdrada Wiatru!|Wind Betrayal!|詩的な戦い！エイザンの裏切り！|The Poetic Battle! Betrayal!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|McCann Scizor Metal Claw.png 200px}} EZ018|Słabe Ogniwo!|Weak Compoment!|弱いメンバー！敵に対処する！|A weak member! Deal with enemy!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Sigilyph Mirror Move.png 200px}} EZ019|Ostatnia wskazówka Klucza!|Key's last riddle!|最後の謎！最後の鍵！|A final riddle! A final key!|March 15, 2003|1 Grudnia, 2011|Cofagrigus Anime.png 200px}} EZ020|Powrót drużyny!|Team Rebuilt!|素晴らしい再会！抵抗のチームの戻り！|Great Reunion! Return of the Resistance Team!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Mecha Giratina.png 200px}} EZ021|Świt Shadow Pokémona!|Dawn of Shadow Pokémon!|ハートの怒り！暗黒の戦士が発生！|Fury of the Heart! Dark Warriors Arise!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Ash Unfezant Air Cutter.png 200px}} EZ022|Klejnot Szczytu Objawia Się!|Jewel Pillar Revealed!|山の頂上！生命の宝石！|Summit of Mountain! The Jewel of Lifel!|March 15, 2003|1 Grudnia, 2011|Jewel of life.png 200px}} EZ023|Kulminacja Wojny!|Ultimate War!|謎の鍵！バーストテクニック！|Mysterious key! The Burst Technique!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Rayquaza Ice Beam.png 200px}} EZ024|Dwa Oblicza Anubiasa!|Anubias's Two Faces!|謎の鍵！バーストテクニック！|Mysterious key! The Burst Technique!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Burgundy Stoutland.png 200px}} EZ025|Prawdziwe żagrożenie!|True Danger!|トウカジム！リキマルを入力！| Gym! Enter the !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Reshiram M14 Dragon Stone.png 200px}} EZ026|Tajemniczy Osobnik!|Mysterious Being!|トウカジム！リキマルを入力！| Gym! Enter the !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Slur-z.jpg 200px}} Harvest of Darkness EZ027|Początek Żniw!|Beginning of the Harvest!|戦争の激怒！地域のゼアル！|Rage of War! Region Zexal!|March 15, 2003|1 Grudnia, 2011|Dialga Draco Meteor.png 200px}} EZ028|Kowboj Absola!|The Absol Rancher!|謎の鍵！バーストテクニック！|Mysterious key! The Burst Technique!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Absol anime.png 200px}} EZ029|Perfekcyjna Fuzja!|Perfect Fusion!|真の敵！六戦いのリーダー！|True enemy! The Leader of Six Battles!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Paul Murkrow Haze.png 200px}} EZ030|Mechanizm Czasu!|Time Gear!|純粋なオーラを持つ戦士！ゲンリターン！|A warrior with a pure aura! Return!|March 15, 2003|1 Grudnia, 2011|Time gear anime.png 200px}} EZ031|Błyszczące Rozbicie!|Shiny Break!|グリーンドラゴンライダー！蛇の女王！|Green Dragon Rider! Snake Mistress!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Luxrayeyes.png 200px}} EZ032|Poszukiwanie Zakazanej Mocy!|Forbidden Power Search!|隠れたの敵！敵のの逆襲！|Hidden enemy! Return of the enemy!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Darkrai Bad Dreams M10.png 200px}} EZ033|Legendy prawdą się stają!|The Legend become truth!|つのシャドウ！死の再誕！|Shadowed One! The Rebirth of Death!|March 15, 2003|1 Grudnia, 2011|Nando.png 200px}} EZ034|Czerwony Łańcuch!|The Red Chain!|ダークポケモンが起こる！忘れられたカード！| Arise! The Forgotten Card!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Red Chain Arceus Rings form.png 200px}} EZ035|Burza Czasu, część 1: Przyszłość!|TimeStorm, part I: The Future!|キュレムのブリザード！七つののバーストドラゴンの一つ！|Blizzard of Kyurem! One of Seven Burst Dragon!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Luke Larvesta.png 200px}} EZ036|Burza Czasu, część 2: Przeszłość!|TimeStorm, part II: The Past!|グラードンの悟り！レイジの戦争！|Groudon Awakening! War of Rage!|March 15, 2003|1 Grudnia, 2011|Ninjask Agility.png 200px}} EZ037|Burza Czasu, część 3: Przyszłość się zmienia!|TimeStorm, part III: The Changed Future!|謎の鍵！バーストテクニック！|Mysterious key! The Burst Technique!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Latias Latios by Gladiatorshiny.jpg 200px}} EZ038|Burza Czasu, część 4: Więźniowie Czasu!|TimeStorm, part IV: The Prisoners of Time!|トウカジム！リキマルを入力！| Gym! Enter the !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Time flower flashback.png 200px}} EZ039|Burza Czasu, część 5: Apokalipsa!|TimeStorm, part V: The Apocalypse!|戦争の激怒！地域のゼアル！|Rage of War! Region Zexal!|March 15, 2003|1 Grudnia, 2011|Ash Krokorok.png 200px}} EZ040|Agonia Porażki!|Agony of Defeat!|謎の鍵！バーストテクニック！|Mysterious key! The Burst Technique!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Tobio.png 200px}} EZ041|Interprzestrzeń Oblężona!|Interspace Uder Siege!|トウカジム！リキマルを入力！| Gym! Enter the !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Samurott anime.png 200px}} EZ042|Brama i Klucz!|Gate and Key!|戦争の激怒！地域のゼアル！|Rage of War! Region Zexal!|March 15, 2003|1 Grudnia, 2011|Ash Boldore Sturdy.png 200px}} EZ043|Nieskończone Porachunki!|Unfinished Business!|謎の鍵！バーストテクニック！|Mysterious key! The Burst Technique!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Salamance i G.jpg 200px}} EZ044|Tajemnicza Wiadomość!|Mysterious Message!|トウカジム！リキマルを入力！| Gym! Enter the !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Mirage Entei.png 200px}} EZ045|Podziemna Ucieczka!|Underground Runaway!|戦争の激怒！地域のゼアル！|Rage of War! Region Zexal!|March 15, 2003|1 Grudnia, 2011|Carlita Hydreigon DragonBreath.png 200px}} EZ046|Interprzestrzeni Koniec Czasu!|Time End of Interspace!|謎の鍵！バーストテクニック！|Mysterious key! The Burst Technique!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Zekrom M14 DragonBreath.png 200px}} EZ047|Powrót Shadow Pokémona!|The Return of Shadow Pokémon!|トウカジム！リキマルを入力！| Gym! Enter the !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Reverse World.png 200px}} EZ048|Klucz Jadeitowego Smoka!|Jade Dragon's Key!|戦争の激怒！地域のゼアル！|Rage of War! Region Zexal!|March 15, 2003|1 Grudnia, 2011|Druddigon Dragon Claw.png 200px}} EZ049|Żegnaj, Azelf!|Farewell, Azelf!|謎の鍵！バーストテクニック！|Mysterious key! The Burst Technique!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Azelf using of power.png 200px}} EZ050|Slur Kontra Bass!|Slus Versus Bass!|謎の鍵！バーストテクニック！|Mysterious key! The Burst Technique!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Reshiram M14 Dragon Claw.png 200px}} EZ051|Zniszczony Zexal!|Destroyed Zexal!|トウカジム！リキマルを入力！| Gym! Enter the !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Mount Coronet anime.png 200px}} EZ052|Koniec Żniw!|The End of Harvest!|トウカジム！リキマルを入力！| Gym! Enter the !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Dragon Force corrupted.png 200px}} Ciekawostka * To najmroczniejszy sezon w historii Pokémon. * To na razie jedyny sezon, w którym człowiek i Pokémon łączą się. Kategoria:Własna twórczość